ND/Jerren
Name: Jerren Race: Human Attributes 160 ST 11 5 DX 12 40 IQ 15 75 HT 12 20 HP 11 Will 11 10 Per 11 10 FP 12 Basic Lift 24 Damage 1d-1/1d Basic Speed 6 Basic Move 6 Ground Move 6 Water Move 1 Social Background TL: 3 0 Cultural Familiarities: Languages: Advantages 133 Born War-Leader (2) 10 Control Liquid (2) (Alternative Ability; Limited Use (5/day); Link (powers can be used separately); Magical; Requires Sorcery Rituals) 8 Create Liquid (Solid to liquid) (2) (Alternative Ability; Limited Use (5/day); Link (powers can be used separately); Magical; Requires Sorcery Rituals; Transmutation Only; Transmutation: type to type) 8 for 2 FP, create up to 40 lbs of any liquid Corrosion Attack (3) (Alternative Ability; Increased Range (x2); Limited Use (5/day); Magical; Requires Sorcery Rituals) 6 3d Cor, Acc 3 Range 20 1/2D 200 Max Damage Resistance (8) (Alternative Ability; Flexible; Limited (fire); Limited Use (5/day); Magical; Requires Sorcery Rituals) 2 Gifted Commander (Artillerist) 5 Healing (Affects Self; Alternative Ability; Limited Use (5/day); Magical; Requires Sorcery Rituals) 8 Roll at IQ (15) and spen 1 FP to heal 2 HP Roll at -6 (9) to heal a crippled limb. Illusion (Alternative Ability; Independence; Limited Use (5/day); Magical; Ranged; Requires Sorcery Rituals) 8 2 yd radius illusion range (100). Roll QC of Artist (Illusion) -16 vs. better of IQ or PER to force a fright check. Luck 15 Sorcerous Empowerment (Illusion, Water & Healing) (4) (Three Colleges Only) 40 Sorcery Talent (2) 20 Walk on Liquid (Alternative Ability; Limited Use (5/day); Magical; Requires Sorcery Rituals) 3 Based on Kevin’s work with Mark’s modifications: Affliction (Psychedelic Distraction) Alternative Attack, *1/5 8 Alternative Attack, *1/5 Based On Artist (Illusion) (Own Roll), +0% Based On Per (Target Roll), +20% Delay: Triggered, +50% Incapacitation: Hallucinating, +50% Malediction, +200% New Dawn Sorcery, -20% SSR Range penalties within 250 yds., -20% Stunning (+10%; Delay: Triggered, +50%), +15% Roll Artist (Illusion) + Sorcery Talent – range penalties in a quick contest vs. target IQ. If the caster wins the subject is plunged into a world full of illusory threats, unable to perceive the difference between fiction and reality; treat this as Hallucinating (B429): they must roll vs. Will before each success roll. On a success, that roll is at -2; on a failure, that roll is at -5. On a critical failure, the subject 'freaks out' for 3d minutes, acting randomly! When the target regains his senses from the Hallucination he is Stunned (B327). Others do perceive the illusions afflicting the subject, but as translucent shadows, out of place noises, unexplainable feather touches and odd scents. Perks 3 Grip Mastery (Staff) 1 Mounted Combat Training 1 Weapon Bond (Staff) 1 Disadvantages -45 Bad Smell (Acrid) -10 Laziness -10 Low Pain Threshold -10 No Sense of Smell/Taste -5 Sense of Duty (Liberated Realms) -10 Skills 104 Alchemy/TL3 IQ/VH - IQ-2 13 2 Artist (Illusion) IQ/H - IQ+1 16 8 Brawling DX/E - DX+1 13 2 Climbing DX/A - DX-1 11 1 Diplomacy IQ/H - IQ+0 15 4 First Aid/TL3 (Human) IQ/E - IQ+1 16 2 Hiking HT/A - HT+0 12 2 Innate Attack (Beam) DX/E - DX+6 18 12 includes: +2 from 'Sorcery Talent' Intelligence Analysis/TL3 IQ/H - IQ+1 16 2 includes: +2 from 'Born War-Leader' Intimidation Will/A - Will+2 13 2 includes: +2 from 'Born War-Leader' Leadership IQ/A - IQ+2 17 2 includes: +2 from 'Born War-Leader' Meditation Will/H - Will-1 10 2 Navigation/TL3 (Land) IQ/A - IQ+0 15 2 Occultism IQ/A - IQ+0 15 2 Psychology (Human) IQ/H - IQ-1 14 2 Riding (Equines) DX/A - DX+1 13 4 Soldier/TL3 IQ/A - IQ+2 17 2 includes: +2 from 'Born War-Leader' Spear DX/A - DX+4 16 4 Staff DX/A - DX+5 17 20 Stealth DX/A - DX+1 13 7 Strategy (Land) IQ/H - IQ+4 19 12 includes: +2 from 'Born War-Leader' Swimming HT/E - HT+0 12 1 Tactics IQ/H - IQ+0 15 1 includes: +2 from 'Born War-Leader' Thaumatology IQ/VH - IQ+1 16 4 includes: +2 from 'Sorcery Talent' Throwing DX/A - DX+0 12 2 Stats 160 Ads 133 Disads -45 Quirks 0 Skills 104 = Total 355 Hand Weapons 1 Dagger LC:4 $20 Wgt:.25 Dam:1d-2 imp Reach:C Parry:6 ST:5 Skill:SK:Sword!, SK:Knife, ST:DX-4, SK:Force Sword-3, SK:Main-Gauche-3, SK:Shortsword-3 Notes:1 1 Quarterstaff LC:4 $30 Wgt:4 Staff swing Dam:1d+2 cr Reach:1,2 Parry:14 ST:7† Skill:SK:Staff, ST:DX-5, SK:Polearm-4, SK:Spear-2 Staff thrust Dam:1d+1 cr Reach:1,2 Parry:14 ST:7† Skill:SK:Staff, ST:DX-5, SK:Polearm-4, SK:Spear-2 Sword swing Dam:1d+2 cr Reach:1,2 Parry:7 ST:9† Skill:SK:Sword!, SK:Two-Handed Sword, ST:DX-5, SK:Broadsword-4, SK:Force Sword-4 Sword thrust Dam:1d cr Reach:2 Parry:7 ST:9† Skill:SK:Sword!, SK:Two-Handed Sword, ST:DX-5, SK:Broadsword-4, SK:Force Sword-4 Ranged Weapons 1 Dagger LC:4 Dam:1d-2 imp Acc:0 Range:6 / 11 RoF:1 Shots:T(1) ST:5 Bulk:-1 Rcl: $20 Wgt:.25 Armor & Possessions 1 Liberation Leader Medium Plate Harness SM 0, DR 8 Very Fine, Fluted, Hardened Orichalcum Alloy Full Plate Suit w/Reinforced Vitals & DR 4 Very Fine Hardened Orichalcum Alloy Mail Voiders. Gaps are targeted at -11 (-9 for torso/head). No eye coverage. No penalties to vision/hearing rolls. $1,323,744 ($515,552 + Divine Forging), 26.7328 lbs. 1 Personal Basics $5 Wgt:1 Location: 1 Steel Plate (Head) $60 Wgt:.5 Location:Head Deed Gear weapon, 39 armor, 101 general Lucky protective ring Armor + 22 General This simple leather band is all that Jerren’s mother had left of his father after the orcs took him. When he joined the resistance she gave it to him just before he marched away to training. She said no matter what happened the power of her love would protect him so long as he wore it. He thinks maybe his father is watching over him as well. 10 DR (Forcefield +20%) 60 Staff Weapon + 11 General Innate Attack (Fatigue, Melee (1,2 -20%), Armor Divisor 5 +150%) 2 46 {2d(5) fat & 1d+2 cr} Accessory (Lantern) 1 Schtick (Staff can balance on its own at any angle, only strong enough to hold 1 pound, easily moved) 1 Comforting Hum (Deep Sleeper) 1 Reach Mastery 1 · Illusion Ideas o Frighten (Fright checks QC of Artist (Illusion) vs. IQ or PER) § Large monster sighted approaching · Dragon flies overhead · Craw worm tunnels up from the ground (only show front 4 yd.) · Heavily armored giant strides through the trees (12’ tall) § Natural disaster starting · Forest fire · Avalanche · Scalding geyser erupts near a formation o Confusion § Luminal giving conflicting orders § Luminal fleeing in terror § Messenger shouting he has new orders and to wait for them to be read § Other orcs surrendering o Distraction § Glimpse of hidden treasure trove § Nymphs traipsing through the forest o Communication § Pictogram storytelling § Warning symbols § Omens